


I'd Do Anything For You

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/F, Hect (mentioned), Incest, Lich Violet, Rulers of the Universe, Shitty Quotes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: OMG theyre soooo cute together





	I'd Do Anything For You

“... And so finally, FUCK THE MAYOR, I’d rather burn him to a crisp than replace his damned building.” Rouge growls. Violet stifles a laugh and pasts the spot next to her. 

“Rouge, come take a seat before you wear a path around the table and it crashes into the floor below.” She gestures vaguely out the window. “Just sit for a moment and enjoy the view with me.”

The angry rouge sighs, but submits, ploping onto the seet beside her sister. Though the view was lovely, Rouge really couldn’t find any peace in it today and instead turns her gaze to her sister. 

Finally, Rouge starts to feels the knots in her stomach unwind as she admires her sisters beauty. 

Even after everything, Rouge felt like Violet was more put together, more beautiful than everyone else.. She still saved Rouge from her self even when Rouge didn’t know her anymore. 

And Violet had the same bun after all this time, cute and yet elegant, her make up done with care and her eyes slightly worn. A content smile on her lips. 

Rouge eyes Violet’s soft features a little longer and starts to smile, completely happy with her sister by her side. Violet finally noticed Rouge’s staring and would be blushing if she were alive. 

“What?” Violet questions, touching her cheek. “Do i have too clean food off my face or something?”

“Nope,” Rouge claims, cheekly moving a strand of hair from Violet’s face. “Just enjoying the view.”

Violet would have blushed again if she were alive but instead there’s just silence as they stare at each other. Rouge moves in slowly, here her eyes start fluttering. Violet’s lips part and they kiss, soft, sweet, fitting perfectly together as a match. 

There’s a few seconds of bliss before a slight pop sounds and Violet’s eyes widen. 

“Holy Hect” she breaths. “Holy Hect Rouge, what the actual fuck.” Rouge pulls away, confused. Violet was kissing her back? Did Rouge do something wrong?

“HECT Rouge I cant have feelings for you; you’re my SISTER” VIOLET STARTS PANICKING. 

“Hey hey hey.” Rouge takes Violet into her arms and hugs her gently. “Listen. Remember how the entire world started to die and I lost my memories?” Violet nods into Rouge’s shoulder. “I did that for you. And then the one that saved me from myself? The only one who got me to listen? It was you.” Rouge hugs tighter. “It’s always been you.” 

Violet says nothing, causing Rouge to continue. 

“Then, when I got you back, I was so unbelievably happy. The world ended and you remained… Hera, what was that phrase…” Rouge trails off, thinking. 

“If the world ended yet you remained, my world would remain intact. But if you left and the world remained, it’s feel an awful stranger.” Rouge finally decides. “That was my life without you. And when you came back… I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” 

“That doesn’t mean it’s not wrong,” Violet points out. 

“Hey,” Rouge pulls away to look Violet in her flaming magic eyes. “This is our world now. We can shape it however we want, right?” Rouge takes Violet’s hands. “We are heaven and hell together, and we can take on anything and we can decide to be together, okay?” Violet finally smiles a bit and brushes back some of Rouge’s hair. 

“Okay,” She whispers. 

Rouge kisses her again, soft and meaningful. “Remember, I’d do anything for you.” Violet smiles, still uncertain, still knowing this was wrong. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG theyre soooo cute together


End file.
